Legends:Duelo de sabre de luz
Um duelo de sabre de luz ocorria quando dois ou mais combatentes estão armados com sabre de luz, ou uma das partes usa uma lâmina capaz de resistir ao sabre de luz. Em grande parte das vezes esses duelos eram lutados por aliados dos Sith contra representantes Jedi, entretanto outros grupos também já se engajaram em combates do tipo, como os Jensaarai. Em geral, somente seres capazes de usar a Força participavam em pelejas dessa natureza, já que a destreza e o controle necessários para empunhar essa arma demandavam longos períodos de treinamento para sua maestria. Ocasionalmente duelos envolviam outras armas além dos sabres de luz, como a luta entre Naga Sadow e Ludo Kreesh. Essas batalhas merecem menção honrosa pois envolvem grandes usuários da força que usavam armas especialmente desenvolvidas para serem usadas em conjunção com A Força. Aparições * * * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Duelos Categoria:Combate de Sabres de Luz